sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuthin' 2 Prove
| recorded = | genre = | length = | label = * Capitol * Motown * Quality Control | producer = * 30 Roc * Chase the Money * Cubeatz * Digital Nas * Earl on the Beat * ISOBeats * Jake Goes Digital * Javar Rockamore * MitchGoneMad * Misogi * OZ * Tay Keith | prev_title = Lil Boat 2 | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Lil Boat 3 | next_year = 2020 | misc = }} Nuthin' 2 Prove is the third studio album by American rapper Lil Yachty. It was released on October 19, 2018, by Capitol Records, Motown and Quality Control Music. The album features guest appearances from Quality Control labelmates Lil Baby and Offset, alongside Playboi Carti, Juice Wrld, Young Nudy, Cardi B, Trippie Redd, Kevin Gates, and Gunna. Background Lil Yachty revealed the cover art on October 11, 2018 to Billboard. He confirmed the release date and album name via his Twitter account in September. Singles "Who Want the Smoke?" featuring Cardi B and Offset, was released as the album's lead single on July 6, 2018. The song was produced by Tay Keith. Critical reception | MC = 52/100 | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = Exclaim! | rev2score = 3/10 | rev3 = Highsnobiety | rev3score = 3.0/5 | rev4 = HipHopDX | rev4score = 2.9/5 | rev5 = HotNewHipHop | rev5score = 64% | rev6 = NME | rev6score = | rev7 = Pitchfork | rev7score = 6.1/10 | rev8 = XXL | rev8score = 3/5 }} Nuthin' 2 Prove was met with mixed reviews. At Metacritic, the album received an average score of 52, based on eight reviews. Album of the Year assessed the critical consensus as a 48 out of 100. Trey Alston of Pitchfork gave a positive review, stating "When he bellows and trills, regardless of what's actually coming out of his mouth, the results are leagues better than when he tries to do his best rapper impression on songs." In a mixed review, XXL s Charles Holmes stated: "Nuthin' 2 Prove, like its 2018 predecessor, Lil Boat 2, largely sees Yachty spinning in place, warring with his past and grasping at a murky future." Sam Moore of NME said, "With a swelling back catalogue, it's becoming increasingly clear what does and doesn't work for Yachty's solo output: skippable braggadocious freestyles? No. Endearing and experimental takes on hip-hop that demonstrate his more individualistic approach to being a major rap artist? Yes please." Kenan Draughorne of HipHopDX said, "By Quality Control's standards, Nuthin' 2 Prove is a brisk listen-through as it clocks in at just over 45 minutes, but it certainly feels as bloated as recent projects from Migos and Quavo's solo album." Andy Kellman of AllMusic saying "Only with "Who Want the Smoke?" does the first half rise above the preceding album, yet Yachty's the third wheel, eclipsed by verses from Cardi B and Offset. He's more at ease on the lightheaded "melodic" tracks of the latter half, back to goofy-vulgar observations, musical crib-mobile melodies, and occasional openhearted moments that sound natural rather than forced." In a negative review, Exclaim! s Clayton Tomlinson stated: "Lil Yachty's Nuthin' 2 Prove serves more to show off the talents of the featured artists than anything else. None of the Atlanta artist we know and used to love is present on this joint." Track listing Credits adapted from Tidal. | extra1 = 30 Roc | length1 = 1:48 | title2 = Get Dripped | note2 = featuring Playboi Carti | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 2:38 | title3 = Riley from the Boondocks | writer3 = McCollum | extra3 = MitchGoneMad | length3 = 3:05 | title4 = I'm the Mac | writer4 = | extra4 = Digital Nas | length4 = 2:11 | title5 = Yacht Club | note5 = featuring Juice Wrld | writer5 = | extra5 = Earl on the Beat | length5 = 2:46 | title6 = SaintLaurentYSL | note6 = featuring Lil Baby | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 2:48 | title7 = We Outta Here! | note7 = featuring Young Nudy | writer7 = | extra7 = Chase the Money | length7 = 3:52 | title8 = Who Want the Smoke? | note8 = featuring Cardi B and Offset | writer8 = | extra8 = Tay Keith | length8 = 3:18 | title9 = Worth It | writer9 = | extra9 = Rockamore | length9 = 2:47 | title10 = Everything Good, Everything Right | writer10 = | extra10 = Misogi | length10 = 2:58 | title11 = Next Up | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:17 | title12 = Forever World | note12 = featuring Trippie Redd | writer12 = | extra12 = OZ | length12 = 5:01 | title13 = Nolia | note13 = featuring Kevin Gates | writer13 = | extra13 = Jake Goes Digital | length13 = 3:22 | title14 = Fallin' in Luv | note14 = featuring Gunna | writer14 = | extra14 = 30 Roc | length14 = 3:40 | title15 = Stoney | writer15 = | extra15 = ISOBeats | length15 = 4:02 }} Notes * "Who Want the Smoke?" features additional vocals from BlocBoy JB Sample credits * "Forever World" contains a sample of "Soon as I Get Home", written by Sean Combs, Carl Thompson, Faith Evans and Kervin Cotten, and performed by Faith Evans. Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Thomas "Tillie" Mann – mixing * Stephen "DotCom" Farrow – mixing assistant * Colin Leonard – mastering * Gentuar Memishi – engineering Charts Release history References Category:2018 albums Category:Albums produced by Cubeatz Category:Albums produced by Tay Keith Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Lil Yachty albums Category:Motown albums Category:Quality Control Music albums